AG146: Pasta La Vista!
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =Pokémon Counting Song |songs =Unbeatable |michars =Terri, Kyle Hamm, Master Hamm, Noodle house customers |local =Saffron City, Pokémon Dojo |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Chimecho, Master Hamm's Hitmonlee (lent to Ash), Kyle's Hitmonchan (lent to May), Terri's Hitmontop, Master Hamm's Breloom, Master Hamm's Hariyama |major =Ash and co. go to Battle Arena. |b1 =Knowledgesymbol.png }} is the 54th and final episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Episode Plot After May has won her first Kanto ribbon, Ash proposes to head to the Battle Arena. May wants to stay to taste the Saffron City's noodles. Still, Max has even a better idea - there is a Dojo focusing on Fighting Pokémon. So, Ash and Max go to the dojo while May and Brock go to the noodle restaurant. However, May and Brock see a long line to the restaurant, but they do see a man arguing with a woman. The woman pulls his hand, so the restaurant is closed. May is furious and runs to the man for the noodles. Team Rocket has set up a noodle shop, but they have no noodle chef. They do see Max and Ash walking, so Jessie and James leave Meowth in charge while they go to capture Pikachu, much to the latter's dismay. Ash and Max arrived, but see nobody. Suddenly, an older man jumps over to them, named as Master Hamm. They introduce themselves, with Max telling Hamm Ash is one of the finalists of Ever Grande City League. Ham studies them a bit and pushes them inside. Team Rocket plans to steal Pikachu and the Fighting-type Pokémon. Still, Ash and Max are actually cleaning the floors. They do see the woman, the man, May and Brock coming inside. The woman is Terry and the man is Kyle. Terry sees Ash and Max, telling they must be his new students, to which they correct her they wanted to see the Fighting Pokémon. Terry tells Hamm he shouldn't treat visitors like that, to which he blames Kyle for not taking over the Dojo. Terry tells Ash and May she is the only student - before there were many students, but Kyle, Hamm's son, did not want to take the Dojo, as he is a chef. Terry thinks Hamm will be forced to close the Dojo if Kyle does not take over. Hamm wants to convince his son to take over, but does not want to. Brock tells the solution is that he marries Terry and takes the Dojo over, but nobody hears him. Hamm decides he and Kyle will have a battle - if Kyle wins, he can do whatever he wants, but if he loses, he will be forced to take the Dojo. The battle starts - Hamm sends Hitmonlee, while Kyle with Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan starts with Mach Punch, hitting Hitmonlee. Hamm orders Hitmonlee to attack with Double Kick, but a pain in his back prevents him, so he is unable to continue battling. Ash tells he could continue in his place, as he does not have much experience with Fighting-type Pokémon. Hamm decides to give him the Hitmonlee for the battle, so May decides to replace Kyle and get Hitmonchan for the noodles she anticipated. Team Rocket sees that and decide to steal Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee battles a Hariyama, so it uses Rolling Kick. Hariyama failed to stop the attack and rolls, so Hitmonlee uses Hi Jump Kick, knocking it on Team Rocket, who were hiding in the bushes. Team Rocket decide to steal Hitmonchan instead. Hitmonchan battles Breloom. Breloom uses Stun Spore, so Hitmonchan evades, making the target for Team Rocket. Breloom charges with Sky Uppercut, so Hitmonchan does the same - Hitmonchan's speed makes it strike first, so Breloom goes in the air. Hitmonchan uses Mach Punch, defeating Breloom. Kyle does not want the "dump", so Terry bursts out. Terry apologizes herself, wanting him and her to watch the Dojo together. Brock is depressed, as Terry likes Kyle. The battle restarts with Ash replacing Hamm and May replacing Kyle. Hitmonlee starts with Rolling Kick, so Hitmonchan counters with Sky Uppercut, so both Pokémon are hit. Hitmonchan uses Mach Punch, but Hitmonlee uses Jump Kick, evading the attack and attacking Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan stands up and uses Comet Punch, hitting Hitmonlee. Hitmonchan uses Mach Punch, hurting Hitmonlee. Hitmonchan uses Agility, going near Hitmonlee and uses Mach Punch, but Hitmonlee kicks Hitmonchan's head. To finish, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan use Focus Punch, but Team Rocket interrupts the battle. They take Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, so Terry sends Hitmontop. Hitmontop uses Rapid Spin, releasing Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. Hitmontop uses Mega Kick, smashing the machine. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to blast Team Rocket off. The Dojo is ruined, so they do not know the winner. Terry wants to know why noodles, so Kyle tells them Hamm made the noodles and they were great, so decided to be the chef. He decides to get the perfection, so Hamm decides to let him do the what he wanted. They hug each other, forgiving one another. Terry thinks Kyle should let continue his business and Hamm should give the Dojo to her. Hamm gives her the Dojo, then. Ham tells them his dream is to get a cart and sell the noodles. Hamm made the noodles, so everyone is pleased to eat them. The gang eats the noodles and goes away, to Ash's next battle at the Battle Arena. Trivia *This episode's name is a reference to Hasta la vista, a multitude of songs and catchphrases. *Featured Pokémon: Absol, Wynaut, Snorunt. *This is the last episode to be dubbed by 4Kids Entertainment and to air on Kids' WB!. Voice actors were changed after this episode **Kayzie Rogers would continue on voicing Jessie's Wobbuffet and various other Pokémon, and would be joined by Jimmy Zoppi as the primary two cast members from 4Kids to continue dubbing episodes with The Pokemon Company, although Lisa Ortiz and Sean Schemmel would later return to the show in assorted roles. **This episode marks the end of the Kids' WB era of the dub. **This is also the final episode where Veronica Taylor voices Ash and May, Eric Stuart voices Brock and James, Rachael Lillis voices Jessie, and Amy Birnbaum voices Max. **This was also Maddie Blaustein's final episode as Meowth as she passed away of stomach virus shortly after this episode. Mistakes *In one scene, Ash wore slippers, while in the next one he had only socks on. Dub differences *This is the final episode in the dub where the title card music is the original one used since the first episode of the anime series. Gallery Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane